My Little Family
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: cuma sejumput cerita kecil about Kyusung,...


Tittle : My Little Family

Author : Lee Jin 'Eh

Genre : T nyerempet M dikit

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun n Kim Jongwoon

Other Cast : ada gak yach..kayaknya g dech

Pairing : Kyusung Always Kyusung

Diclaimer : cast belong to them selves, their parents, and god

WARNING : YAOI BOYS LOVE..FF GJ n abal karya author bagi yang benci yaoi harap menepi kalau nekat tanggung sendiri yak..MPREG"

Summary : biasa gak ada summary langsung baca...

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Jangan lupa review ya chingudeul

hehehe...maaf udah nagih duluan...

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sore itu nampak mendung jalanan kota Seoul pun mulai sepi karena sepertinya hujan akan segera mengguyur kota Seoul, seorang namja manis nan imut nampak tengah gelisah menunggu seseorang berulangkali ia melihat ke jendela disamping ia duduk dan bergumam.

"Kau kemana sih, kenapa belum pulang-pulang?"

Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi gerutuan namja manis nan imut ini yamg diketahui bernama Kim oh bukan Cho Yesung maksudku ya dia adalah Cho Yesung bukan Kim Yesung lagi setelah ia menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan resmi menjadi istrinya dan hei kau tahu ia tengah mengandung 2 bulan saat ini. Keluarga yang bahagia bukan? Ah! Aku jadi iri. Baiklah kembali ke cerita.

Yesung masih saja mondar-mandir di ruang tamu karena masih khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya sekaligus Appa dari Aegya yang dikandungnya.

"Aegya semoga Appamu bisa pulang dengan selamat ne? " Ucap Yesung sembari mengelus perut ratanya dengan mata yang mulai berair karena semakin khawatir apalagi guntur mulai bersahutan diluar sana. Betapa bahagianya Yesung kala melihat sebuah Lamborgini hitam memasuki halaman rumahnya segera saja Yesung berjalan –lari tepatnya- menuju pintu untuk menyambut suaminya.

CEKLEK..

"Aku pu.. "

BRUK

Belum sempat Kyu meneruskan kalimatnya ia sudah diserbu Yesung dan dipeluk erat.

"..lang.. " Lanjut Kyu sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yesung. Dan dikejutkan oleh...

"hiks...hiks.. " Suara isakan lirih Yesung, segera ia melepaskan pelukan untuk menangkup wajah Yesung dan melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terluka, YESUNG TENGAH MENANGIS PERMIRSAAAA...#Caps lock jebol sambil getok" meja pake palu nyuri ndek pengadilan#

"Omo...Baby waeyo hem..? " Tanya Kyu sembari menghapus buliran air mata yang menuruni pipi Yesung dengan ibu jarinya.

"hiks..a..aku..kha..hiks..watir...Kyunie...hiks..t id..dak..hiks..pu..lang..hiks..pulang..HHHUUUWWAA. ..T.T" Oke baiklah teriakan terakhir itu sungguh OOC dan Ukhh...bagaimana ya...Terlalu feminin Brak #Jinie pingsan gara" dilempar lemari ama Yesung# Jawab Yesung diiringi isakan kecil dan diakhir ia yang menangis semakin kencang dipelukan Kyu.

"Ssstt...Uljima Baby..I'm here" Jawab Kyu sembari mengelus punggung Yesung dan mengecupi puncak kepala Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangguk imut menjawabnya masih dengan kepala yang terpendam di dada bidang Kyu.

"Baby..aku mau mandi dulu, bisa kau siapkan air hangat? " Tanya Kyu.

"Eemm..aku akan siapkan" Ucap Yesung sembari berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan Kyu dilantai dua, dengan Kyu yang mengikutinya berjalan dibelakang. Ya keluarga Cho kecil tinggal hanya berdua tapi tidak jarang salah satu dari orangtua mereka datang untuk menginap. Selama Kyu mandi Yesung memutuskan untuk menghangatkan masakannya yang sempat dingin karena dibiarkan begitu lama menunggu Kyu pulang.

"Baby kau masak apa hari ini hem? " Tanya Kyu sembari memeluk Yesung yang sedang menata makanan dari belakang dan mencium aroma khas vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

"Kyuuu...jangan begini aku kesulitan berjalan" Jawab Yesung mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyu sambil menggeliat kecil.

"Hhemm..ne..ne" Jawab Kyu sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung karena protesan perutnya yang minta diisi. Makan malam pun berjakan dengan tenang sambil sesekali Kyu yang menggoda Yesung.

Malam pun kian larut nampak Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah merayu Cho Yesung di balkon kamar mereka untuk do '_this and that_'

"Baby ayolah...aku sangat ingin melakukannya? " Rayu Kyu sembari memeluk Yesung dari belakang dan menjilati cuping telinganya.

"Eeenngghh...Kyuuu..jahh...nganhh" Ucap Yesung tak jelas sembari mendesah dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Ayolahh..Babyhh..juniorku merindukan lubah hangatmu sshh"

Ucap Kyu dengan suara bass rendah yang berhasil membuat Yesung merinding, dan diakhiri dengan desahan rendahnya yang terdengar begitu sexy. Segera dibaliknya badan Yesung dan melumat habis bibir kissable yang selalu terasa begitu manis di lidahnya dan membuatnya tak pernah bosan untuk mencicipinya.

"Eeemmhh..eenngghh..kyuuhh"

Desah Yesung merasakan lidah Kyu yang menari-nari dengan liar dimulutnya. Menjilati langit-langit mulutnya lalu mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dan menghisap kuat mulutnya. Yesung rasa kakinya mulai lemas tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Menyadari hal itu Kyu pun melepas pangutannya dan menggendong Yesung ala bridal style menuju ranjang mereka dan memberi waktu bagi Yesung unuk bernafas.

"hosh...hosh..hosh..Emmhh"

Belum lama Yesung menghirup udara, Kyu langsung melumat bibirnya kala ia sudah berbaring di ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungil istrinya dengan hati-hati tak ingin menyakiti Uri Aegya.

"Kyuuhhh...aaahhh...eeemmmhhh..aaakkhh...oohhh...k yuhhh"

Hanya desahan dan erangan yang mampu diucapkan oleh Yesung kala Kyu menjilati lehernya lalu menggigit dan tak lupa menghisap kuat lehernya mendatangkan kenikmatan tiada tara bagi Yesung, perlahan dibukanya kaos yang dipakai Yesung dan Yesung eemhh kurasa ia sudah pasrah saja karena tahu ia tak akan bisa melawan suaminya yang sedang nafsu berat ini..ahh rasanya malam ini akan panjang tapi..

"Kyuhhh...s..stophh..kyuhhh" Ucap Yesung sembari menjauhkan kepala Kyu dari lehernya

"Waeyo baby, kau tak mau eoh? " Tanya Kyu yang merasa terganggu karena ia tengah asyik menikmati santapannya

"Bu..bukan begitu hanya saja... "

"Hanya saja apa baby? "

"Hanya kau harus pelan-pelan dan ingat ada Aegya disini... dan ada syaratnya." Ucap Yesung sembari mengelus perut ratanya

"Apa Baby?" Tanya Kyu sambil menjilati telinga Yesung.

"Eeennngghhh...Aku tak mau ia terluka dan lagi hanya satu ronde..ingat satu ronde." Ucap Yesung sembari wajah Kyu dari sambil kepalanya untuk melihat keseriusan Yesung, ia juga mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kyu untuk mempertegas ucapannya.

"Aku tahu baby, sudahlah ayo kita lakukan juniorku sudah merindukan hole ketatmu itu." jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil kembali melumat bibir kissable sang istri.

"Mmmmpppphhhtttt..." dan sepertinya ini akan jadi malam panjang bagi mereka mengingat Kyuhyun pasti akan melupakan janjinya yang hanya satu ronde saja.

.

.

.

.

.

END

oke jinie tahu ini sungguh pendek dan GJ tapi ini hanya sebagai hiburan bagi para KyuSung Shipper yang menanti kelanjutan Black Word ama Lovely Hoobae #emang ada?. karena sungguh jinie kekurangan inspirasi, dan lagi jinie lagi ada masalah karena oppaku kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluargaku setelah meninggalkan kami hampir 3 tahun. jinie merasa sedih benci juga bahagia gimanapun dia oppa jinie, jinie sedih dan benci kenapa dia haru kembali setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada keluarga jinie. jinie senang karena sosok orang yang paling jinie sayangi telah kembali meski belum pulang ke rumah tapi yang jinie bingungin apa yang harus jinie lakukan jika bertemu dengannya?. oh oke maaf atas Curcol di atas jinie hanya ingin readers mengerti karena kini suasana hati jinie sedang kacau karena dia.

baiklah segitu aja, bagi para readers yang sudah membaca FF ini, moho review yaaaahhhhhhh...sankyuuuuuuuu #muaaaccchhh


End file.
